


Windblown Sean

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Windblown Sean

He loved it when Sean looked scruffy. It happened so seldom that when it did happen Elijah found himself immediately gripped by a state of nearly uncontrollable desire. Oh yes, ‘windblown Sean’ definitely turned him on.

At such times he found himself wishing that Sean would grab him and kiss him fucking senseless… and he didn’t mean _gently_ either. In fact when Sean looked unkempt Elijah found himself feeling very much in favor of a bit of rough lovin’. Nothing too intense or painful. Just… _masterful_. It embarrassed him to admit it, but when Sean looked like that, Elijah wanted to be dominated… just a little.

He’d tried to convey this to Sean but he honestly didn’t think that Sean ‘got it’. He wondered if he was being vague in the way he said it in an effort not to appear too… kinky.

 _I mean, I don’t want him to spank me or anything,_ he thought. _Just loosen up a little._ He paused to consider. _Well, maybe more than a little._

He tried messing up Sean’s hair the next time they were together, but it was really too short to mess up properly.

“What’s wrong?” Sean asked.

“Your hair’s too short to mess up.”

Sean grinned. “Cope. God knows I’ve had to.”

Elijah decided to bite the bullet. “Turns me on when you look scruffy.”

“Really?”

“Gets me hot.”

“No shit!”

“Makes me want a bit of rough lovin’.”

“Rough?” Sean stammered, his eyes widening. “As in…” He swallowed hard.

“Rough,” Elijah said firmly.

Sean nodded slowly. Then he grabbed Elijah and violently crushed their lips together, kissing him repeatedly with intense, smoldering passion.

“Jesus!” Elijah gasped finally.

“I’m not wind-blown but…”

“I’ll take it anyway.”

Sean yanked him closer growling: “I could let my hair grow I guess.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
